The present invention pertains to the art of fluid dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a collapsible pouch or bag including a dispensing fitment for effectively and conveniently dispensing fluid from the pouch. The fluid dispensing fitments involved are particularly suited for dispensing fluid directly for human consumption if desired, i.e., in the manner of a drinking "straw." Although the invention will be described with particular reference to the preferred embodiments, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader application and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications for dispensing any of a wide variety of fluids both for human consumption and otherwise.
It is generally known to use a flexible or collapsible bag or pouch to retain and selectively dispense fluids and other viscous materials. However, prior pouch arrangements have included large, complex, and expensive outlet fittings and/or valve structures not suitable for conveniently dispensing fluid for direct human consumption. Other prior designs have required use of a separate drinking straw that must be pushed or inserted into the pouch, an operation often resulting in a stream of fluid being accidentally forced under pressure from the drinking straw onto those nearby. Furthermore, such prior systems have not included easily openable outlet fittings or fitments particularly adapted to facilitate human consumption directly from the associated fluid retaining pouch.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop fluid dispensing apparatus with fitment spouts for use in association with fluid containing pouches that are convenient and easy to open and use, sanitary, inexpensive to manufacture, and which prevent undesired spillage of liquid from the associated pouch.